Speechless
by ThatWallFlower
Summary: post season finale  Delena action  new characters  ...and more!baced on the lady gaga song SPEECHLESS.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, of course. That would be best for Jeremy." I said quietly and as calmly as possible. A woman with cold blue eyes, and pasty white face was explaining to me that Jenna was our only legal guardian, but the next in line would be my mother's college roommate and best friend. "Martha Lennox, and her daughter Spencer Lennox will be moving into this house to take care of the bills, and to make sure there is food in the house etc." She said lacking warmth and any hint of sincerity. Jenna was gone. And since I'm not 18, I'm not legally aloud to support Jeremy. I couldn't support Jeremy. I really was hoping Alaric could be our guardian, but social services wouldn't allow it. I relaxed onto the couch. The woman put her hand on my shoulder, like she cared and told me she will be checking in in 3 months time.

As she left I couldn't help myself. I just cried. Stefan was gone. Jenna was gone. Jeremy died, and came back to life, and is now hallucinating, and I kissed Damon, AND LIKED IT! I just can't handle it. I barely made it upstairs and into my room before I totally broke down. I just sat on my bed and cried like a baby.

It was almost 10:00pm and I decided I need to be brave for Jeremy and Stefan, and everyone else. I got a bottle of water from the fridge. I turned around and walked back up the stairs. I checked in on Jeremy. He had his headphones on and was zoned out on something on his computer. I sighed. I walked into my room and put on pyjama shorts and a navy blue tank top. I was still depressed. I walked back downstairs. This called for chocolate ice cream. I sat on the floor with a spoon and the tub of ice cream. 3 bites in Damon appeared. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You drown your sorrows, I freeze mine." I said. "Really all I was thinking was, 'she better share'" Damon said with a small laugh. I smiled. That was a first for today. "Well, grab a spoon." I laughed. He took a few bites. We sat there on the kitchen floor across from each other silently.

Tears formed behind my eyes, but I will not cry. "What are we going to do Damon?" I asked. "Get naked?" He asked. I knew he was joking. I half laughed, and half cried. "About Stefan, about Jeremy, about Klaus, about everything!" I started crying again. "Get naked together?" He asked again. "God dammit Damon can you just be serious for once." I said even though it was kinda funny. "Never mind Damon, I'm sorry. You should just go." I whispered. I put the ice cream away and crossed my arms. "Its kinda hard to be serious when you have chocolate on your lip." He said. "What?" I laughed. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "No,no. Right-" He pressed his thumb to the edge of my bottom lip. "There." He said quietly and removed his thumb. I turned away. "Goodnight, Damon." I said and walked upstairs. I lay down on my bed, burying myself in my thick white duvet, and crisp linen sheets. I closed my eyes. I just need some sleep, that's all I need. I soon drifted off to a place where all the drama doesn't matter.

I woke up in the morning it was 10:00. The phone rang. I answered. "Hello?" I said in my tired voice. "Hello Elena, it's Martha. I wanted to let you know that we will be there by 3. Is that alright?" She asked. She seemed nice. Sounded a lot like my mom. "Um ya, sounds good." I said. "Alright Dear, I'll see you then." Martha said. I faintly heard a 'god mom, don't baby the poor girl.' in the background. I slightly laughed. "Okay Miss. Lennox." I said and hung up the phone. I made my bed. And Jeremy's bed. Briefly cleaned the house. Did the dishes. Wiped down the counters. I opened all the curtains in the house to let the sunshine in. I put clean sheets on Jenna's old bed and in the guest room. I had a shower and did my hair and make up. I put on Jeans and my converse. With a simple black t-shirt. It was then 2:30. I was nervous. Jeremy wasn't home. I called his cell earlier he told me he was with Bonnie. But just because I've been worrying about everyone lately, I called Bonnie to double check. He was right.

My stomach flipped when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked down the stairs. I opened the door. A woman with straight blonde hair and green eyes framed with laugh lines shook my hand and introduced herself as Martha Lennox. A young girl 15 or 16 maybe was just behind her. Wavy brown hair and hazely eyes. She smiled. "I'm Spencer. Nice to meet you." She said it as if she was genuinely happy to meet me. Maybe she was. "Come on in. Let me give you a tour." I said with a smile I checked their hands and necks for daylight talismans. Nothing. I showed them around the house. Spencer took the rather large guest room and Martha took the master. I left them to unpack and relax. Hopefully they are just simple humans who will just live with me and not die. Who am I kidding that is piratically impossible. Someone was knocking on my open bedroom door. I noticed it was Spencer as I looked up from my book. "Elena, I'm really sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if there is a place that people our age hang out in this town? Back in Louisiana it was this really lame bowling alley." She said. She seemed so innocent. "Oh its really no problem, and you know what, grab your jacket, and tell your mom I'm taking you out." I smiled. Well, really I'm taking me out, I haven't been out in days.

I took her to the grill. She loved it. Everyone was here. I introduced her to Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and everyone else hanging around. They all kinda fell in love with Spencer. She seemed innocent, bubbly, fun, and completely oblivious to the fact she was talking to a witch and a vampire. Which was good. We played a game of pool. And part of me was waiting for Stefan to walk through the doors. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Spencer asked. "Um ya, he's out of town at the moment. His name is Stefan." I said with a smile. "I had a boyfriend back home, but he dumped me for the head captain of my squad." She said with a sigh. "Ugh, screw him, he's an idiot." Damon said walking up. "Hello Elena." He added. "Damon." I greeted coldy. "Ouch." He laughed. I smiled. "Damon, this is Spencer. Her mother and her are living with Jeremy and I." I said making a 'you go anywhere near her I will beat your ass' face. "Well hello there Spencer, I'm Damon, Elena's uh- what are we now, I can never keep up with you are we friends of not?" He asked. HE made a good point. I sighed. "I guess we're friends." I said. "I'm Elena's friend." He said turning back to Spencer. He didn't kiss her hand, or do that flirty little eye thing he does, so I think she is safe. "Elena can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. "Uh ya, Will you be okay Spencer?" I asked. "Ya of course." She said with a smile. And I walked off with Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

"SO- I was thinking, that we get Bonnie, to do a locator spell to find Stefan and then remember that fancy little note trick Bonnie did when you were off with Rose? Well we tell him that you love him and blah blah blah and that were coming for him. Sound good?" Damon said. "It sounds amazing! But-" I sighed. "I can't make Bonnie do all that." I said. "God dammit Elena- just start thinking of yourself for once!" HE half yelled. I sighed "fine." I whispered. "Let Bonnie in on the plan- it's getting late, I want to get Spencer home." I said.

Spence and I got home at around 9 I flopped down on the couch. "I'm going to bed, tomorrows my first day of school." Spencer said. I smiled okay. Martha was sleeping already. I was the only one awake/home. I was watching Tv until Jeremy walked inside. "Hey, what are you still doing up?" He asked. "I wanted to make sure you got home okay." I said. "Oh you didn't have to wait up for me." He said. I smiled and he walked upstairs. I went around the house and locked all the doors and windows. Closed all the curtains and turned off all the lights. I walked up stairs. I wasn't really tired. I crept downstairs and locked the door behind me. I got in my car and drove to Stefan and Damon's house. Well- technically my house. I walked inside. Of course all the lights were on. I walked up the stairs. I walked up to Damon's room and knocked on the door. "Damon?" I said opening the door. He was shirtless. He clearly just got out of the shower. "Sorry." I murmured. "No problem" he said pulling on his shirt. "What are you doing up? Its late. You have school." Damon said. "I know, I couldn't sleep." I said. "He'll be back soon Elena" Damon said. I sighed. He knew me so well he even knew why I couldn't sleep. "I just miss him." I whispered. Damon hugged me.

It was 3 am when I silently snuck back upstairs and into my bed. I then slept at slight peace of was simple almost for a few hours... It never lasts.

I woke up to the sunlight beaming on my face. It was 6:30. I have no idea how I can function on this little of sleep. I got dressed in a simple blue v-neck t-shirt and jeans. I tied on my sneakers and grabbed my bag, putting all the books I needed for the day. I grabbed my jacket and an apple. I asked Spencer if she wanted a ride. Of course she did. As we got to school I directed her to the office. Hopefully she wouldn't die on the way there. Wouldn't surprise me- but still. I walked into the familiar building and sat down in the back row. Once again, part of me was used to the idea of Stefan walking in the door. Bonnie shuffled into the seat beside. Poking her little hazel eyes at me with a warm smile. I tried to raise my mouth into a smile and make it look genuine, but it was difficult. I took a deep breath and opened my notebook. I clicked my pen and listened to Ric's lecture on the Battle of Willow Creek.

By the time the school day was over I was actually feeling a bit better. I just think I needed to get back into the swing of things, focus on school and friends, instead of death and evil vampires. Even though my friends are mostly some form of supernatural being but besides the point. I was driving home with Spencer and I looked over into the park. I went wide eyed. It was Stefan! I pulled over abruptly and got honked at multiple times. I was about to run across the street but he was gone. I got back in the care. "Um Elena? Is everything okay?" Spencer asked. "No. No, not really." I said. Instead of home I drove to the Salvatore house. "What's this?" She asked. "Damon Salvatore's house." I said walking up to the front door. At this moment I really didn't care what she knew. "Oh you mean, that guy with the gorgeous eyes?" Spencer swooned. "**TOO OLD."** I stressed at her. She laughed. I walked inside. "Wha- don't you knock?" She asked. "I technically own the house Spencer." I clarified. "Damon." I said in a medium loud voice. He came into the hall. "Elena." He greeted. "How could you hear her?" Spencer asked. Great question. "Hello Spencer." Damon said. Oh god, he did it. The freaking flirty little eye thing! OMIGOD and he kissed her hand. I pulled Damon away while Spencer swooned behind us. "I saw Stefan." I said stressed. "Where? Here?" He asked. His hand was on my arm. I kinda shrugged it off. I don't know if I can handle Damon-Romance right now. "In the park. Near the monument. But he was there I saw him but when I tried to find him- he was gone." I said. "Elena- you may have just been hallucinating." Damon said. "WHAT! So now I'm crazy?" I gasped. "No- I never said that. How much sleep did you get last night? Really?" Damon asked concerned. "I wasn't hallucinating Damon." I said firmly. He put his hands up in surrender. I took a deep breath. "Look, whatever I saw... Or I think I saw, he looked like he needed help." I said calmly. "I have Bonnie on it." Damon said in his serious-but-of-course-still-being-Damon-voice. I still didn't like the fact that Bonnie was involved. I suppose it's for the best though, I don't trust myself or my feelings with Damon. I mean, he has been so sweet lately, and he is hot! Not that Stefan wasn't hot, but Damon has that, low maintenance, tousled-but-happens-to-still-look amazing. And Stefan is the type of guy who's like 'How much can _you _lift?' type of guy. "Elena?" Damon said, drawing my attention back to the ground. I realized he was holding the tops of my arms. "Sorry. Bye Damon. I'll call you." I said. Why did I say that? Calling Damon later won't make my feelings go away for him. Damon smiled. That 'Holey crap did she really just say that to me?' look on his face. I smiled and walked out.

"What was that about? Where is Stefan anyways? And Why is it so important anyways?" Spencer asked. I don't know why, but Spencer sounded like she was acting. Like the whole good girl thing was fake. I looked at her. "Don't worry about it Spencer." I said. "Whatever, Do you mind dropping me off at the grill?" She asked. "Ya." We were just coming up to it. She unbuttoned her shirt 3 buttons and took off her cardigan and shoved it in her bag. Her floral high-waisted skirt was already showing alot of legs. She was also wearing dark purple pumps. "Button that back up Spencer." I said. "Elena, I'm 16 in 2 weeks. Just let me do what I want. She hopped out of my car. There was a group of colledge looking guys outside talking and when she walked down the side walk they did the whole obvious lean, to check her out. I gasped when she winked at them when she opened the door!

I got home. Martha was at work. I ran upstairs and straight into Spencer's room. Complete invasion of privacy? Yes. Necessary? Yes. Unreasonable? No. I opened her drawers. A bunch of flimsy, slutty clothes. Surprise, surprise. I thought back. I must have been blinded or something. I remembered, the first day they were here, Spencer was wearing a short skirt and crop top. I looked under her bed and there was a leather bag. I zipped it open. There were stakes and vervain. Who does she think she is? Buffy the Vampire Slayer? I looked in between her mattress because I'm smart like that, and there was a small silver diary. The most recent entry I read.

_Dear Diary, _

_I am all moved in. This Elena girl is kinda perfect. Perfect hair, prefect face, perfect body, perfect wardrobe, perfect room, too much perfect. She introduced me to Damon Salvatore. He was in a journal I read. They all think I don't know about the vampires. I suppose it's the best for now though. Damon was so HOT I mean, DAMN. _

I closed the book. Fair enough. I left the room. I guess I have to call Damon now, huh?


End file.
